Gambler
The life of the Gambler is a game of chance, and having one in your party always poses both risk and reward. '' Hit Die: d8 'Alignment: '''Non-Lawful Class Skills The Gambler's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Liguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis) and Sleight of Hand (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. 'Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency' A gambler is proficient in all simple weapons, but they are not proficient in armor or shields. 'Lucky Streak' At the start of every day, regardless of whether or not the Gambler has rested for 8 full hours -- or at all -- the GM secretly rolls the allotted die to determine the value of Lucky Streak for that day. At level 1 the GM uses a d4, but the allotted die is d6 at level 6, d8 at level 11, and 1d12 at level 16. The value rolled determines the number of Fate Points the Gambler has available to him that day. Only the GM knows exactly how many Fate Points a Gambler has at any point; therefore, when the Gambler runs out, they will only know by attempting, and failing, to use an action that relies on their Fate Points. These Fate Points are consumed to have fortunate happenstances occur to the Gambler. The Gambler chooses to use these Fate Points as either Immediate or Free actions (depending on the effect they wish to evoke) in order to activate one of their Lucky Streak abilities: Adrenaline, Boldness, Keen, Muscle Memory, and Stone Face. These abilities are listed below. '''''Adrenaline As an Immediate action in response to a Rogue, that the Gambler is aware of, performing a Sneak Attack against him, the Gambler may consume 1 Fate Point to gain Improved Uncanny Dodge until the start of the Gambler's next round. Improved Uncanny Dodge prevents the Gambler from being flanked and denies a flanking Rogue the ability to Sneak Attack unless their level is 4 greater than the Gambler's total hit die. ''Boldness As an Immediate action, the Gambler may consume 1 Fate Point to deny the first Attack of Opportunity made available by his actions in this round. Boldness may not be used more than once in a round. If an action provokes simultaneous Attacks of Opportunity from multiple sources, the Gambler chooses which single attack is denied. By denying this Attack of Opportunity, the would-be attacker does not use their Attack of Opportunity. Keen As a Free action, the Gambler may consume 1 Fate Point to double the critical range of the next successful nonmagical attack during their round; Keen ends at the end of the Gambler's round. This must be done prior to an attack roll. The effects of Keen stack with any other ability that increases the critical range of an attack, but does so as the last step of that stack (such that if one effect adds 1 to the attack's critical range, Keen would double the result of adding 1 to that range). Muscle Memory As an Immediate action in response to an offensive action against the Gambler or one of his allies within 20', he may consume 1 Fate Point to make a Standard action as if it were an Attack of Opportunity despite not having provoked one. Stone Face As an Immediate action, the Gambler consumes 1 Fate Point to gain a +10 bonus to a single Bluff or Intimidate skill check. They may not use this bonus in conjunction with abilities or feats that require performing Bluff or Intimidate checks (such as Feints or Intimidating Strike). 'Gambit' The Gambler is not necessarily a natural fighter, though their origins may come from any number of backgrounds. Therefore, in a sticky situation, the Gambler employs what is called a Gambit, which temporarily grants them abilities that they otherwise would not have. Gambits are effectively considered prepared actions, with a great deal of thought put behind them prior to entering a situation, that they may employ only because of this stringent preparation. At Gambler levels 2, 5, 8, 11, 14, 17 and 20, the Gambler may choose one of the below Gambits that they may employ. Once a Gambit is employed, its duration is 1 + ½ Gambler level (where applicable). Gambits use Fate Points (see Lucky Streak). When determining the factors of class gambits, the gambler uses his Charisma modifier in place of any ability that has an ability score variable, not including those used for attack and damage rolls with melee or ranged weapons. Hit and Run Hit And Run consumes 2 Fate Points. The Gambler may make an Immediate action that consumes all of their Attacks of Opportunity in response to an attack against them from up to 10' away. The Gambler must be aware of the attack being made against them. They may choose to either perform a Dirty Trick combat maneuver by throwing sand, salt, or another blinding agent into their target's eyes; or an attack that can reach their target. If the Gambler uses Dirty Trick in this manner, they may treat themselves as having Improved Dirty Trick; if the Gambler uses the attack, they may treat themselves as having Quick Draw. If the attack or Dirty Trick is successful, the attacker will miss their attack against the Gambler and lose all other attacks for that round. If it is not successful, then Hit And Run has no effect. After making this attack or Dirty Trick, the Gambler may move up to their Move speed; if the attack or Dirty Trick was successful, they also do not provoke an attack of opportunity from the subject of their Hit And Run (but may provoke attacks of opportunity from any other individual). Impromptu Proficiency Impromptu Proficiency consumes 1 Fate Point. The Gambler may choose one weapon of any type, regardless of whether or not they are already proficient with that weapon. For the duration of Impromptu Proficiency, they gain proficiency with this chosen weapon. Further, for this duration, they may use that weapon as if they had full Base Attack Bonus (in other words, replacing their BAB with their level). Hide Hide consumes 2 Fate Points. As an Immediate action made on another creature's turn that does not target the Gambler with attacks or spells, the Gambler may make up to a move action to attempt to hide with a +10 bonus to their Stealth check. Then, on the Gambler's turn, if they were successful at hiding, they may move up to their base land speed with the same bonus to their Stealth check; if this is also successful, their overall bonus to Stealth becomes +20 until their Hide Gambit's duration ends, or the Gambler is discovered or performs an action that would take them out of hiding (such as making an attack or moving out of cover). Bolt Bolt consumes 1 Fate Points. Once activated, the Gambler may make their next move, double move, or run without provoking any attacks of opportunity until the end of their round. Jabber Jabber replaces Stone Face, and costs 1 Fate Point. Once activated, the Gambler gains a +10 bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks for the duration of the Gambit. They still may not use this bonus in conjunction with feats or abilities that require performing Bluff, Diplomacy, or Intimidate checks (such as Feints or Intimidating Strike). Pirate's Gambit When this gambit is used at the cost of 2 Fate Points, the Gambler temporarily gains the benefits of a rutheless clan of the Sky Corsair for the duration of the gambit. They gain all of the abilities granted by the selected clan as if their sky corsair level was 1/2 of their gambler level. They can select a different clan each time this is used. However, if the gambler has levels in sky corsair, they use their full gambler level rather than 1/2 of it. Soldier's Gambit When this gambit is used at the cost of 1 Fate Points, the Gambler temporarily gains the Resilient, Armor Training, and Energy Armor Mastery abilities of the rebellion soldier, as well as proficiency in all armor for the duration as if their Rebellion Soldier level was 1/2 of their Gambler level. They can select the specific details of this each time it is used. Also, if they have levels in rebellion soldier, they instead use their full gambler level instead of 1/2 of their gambler level when determining their rebellion soldier level for the abilities granted. Knight's Gambit When this gambit is used at the cost of 2 Fate Points, the Gambler temporarily gains the ability to bypass defenses as if they had the class features of an olden knight whose level is 1/2 of their Gambler level. However if they have any levels in olden knight, they use their full gambler level to determine what abilities they would have access to. Rogue's Gambit When this gambit is used at the cost of 1 Fate Point, the Gambler temporarily gains sneak attack for the duration of the gambit as if they were a brigand whose level is 1/2 of their gambler level. However if they have brigand or infiltrator levels they use their full gambler level to determine their level of sneak attack. Cleric's Gambit When this gambit is used at the cost of 2 Fate Points, the gambler temporarily gains the Channel Energy ability of a vicar as if their vicar level was 1/2 of their gambler level. However if they have levels in Vicar, Acolyte, or Shrine Priest, they use their full gambler level to determine their level of channel energy. Librarian's Gambit When this gambit is used at the cost of 2 Fate Points, the gambler temporarily gains the book abilities of the archivist, including analysis, read, bestiary, death origami, full analysis, erase, anatonomica and almanac. However he learns only the abilities that an archivist of 1/2 of his gambler would have access too. However if he has levels in archivist, or occultist, he uses his full gambler level to determine the abilities he has access to. Mime's Gambit When this gambit is used at the cost of 2 Fate Points, the gambler temporarily gains the supernatural abilities of the targeted monster. However, if he has levels in Soul Mimic, he gains their Extraordinary abilities as well for the duration. Sage's Gambit When this gambit is used, at the cost of 2 Fate Points, the gambler temporarily gains 1/2 of his gambler level in arcane spells of his choice. For instance a level 10 gambler could select 2 level 5 spells, or five level 2 spells and so forth. He can cast any combination of these spells a total number of times up to his Charisma modifier, or until the duration of the gambit expires, whichever comes first. A gambler with levels in Glamourist, Rune Adept, or Occultist may select a number of spells equal to his full gambler level. 'Jinx' After 3rd level, the Gambler has the potential to cause a target to roll a 1 on their next d20 die rolls. A number of times per day is determined by his level on Table: Progression. To do this, the gambler chooses a viable target, and rolls a d6, using the result of the gambler's die, that target rolls an automatic 1 on that number of sequential d20 rolls. The gambler may use this ability twice or more on the same target, granting them additional d6 rolls at the cost of daily uses. 'Slots' At 4th level, one of the most powerful abilities of the gambler becomes available to them, the ability to roll slots. A number of times per day as determined on Table: Progression, the gambler may select any number of targets and roll a number of d20s. At 4th level, they can roll two d20s, however at 7th, 13th and 19th level, the gambler may roll an additional d20 if they choose to a maximum of five at level 19. When using slots at least one d20 must be rolled, and at least one target must be selected. The table below determines the result. For buffs and debuffs, unless specified, the duration is a number of rounds equal to 1 + 1/2 of the Gamblers level. Whenever more than one of a single number is rolled. The effect for the amount of same results is the final result, and it is not a combination of them all. For instance if you roll three 6s, your result is only +4 AC rather than a combination of +1 AC, -2 AC, and +4 AC. Targets MUST be declared before dice are rolled. Slot effects do not allow for saves unless a ''spell name is called upon in the roll, then the saves for the spell apply using his gambler level as his caster level, and his Charisma as his casting stat. Unless otherwise specified. Additionally, results can happen depending on various patterns in the dice being rolled. 'Evasion' At 5th level, the Gambler is granted the Evasion class feature. At 13th level they get Improved Evasion as well. 'Loaded Dice' At 5th, 10th, 15th and 20th level, the Gambler may select one result on Table: Number Slot Effects and replace it with one of the results in the same column, granting them twice as much of a chance of a particular result, and eliminating the chances of another. 'Lady Luck' At 20th level, the gambler may roll twice whenever he uses his Slots ability and pick and choose which results are applied to his targets. For example. If he rolls two sets of five, he may pick the five he would like to be applied out of the ten results.